


The 100

by ladycole



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU/Crossover, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycole/pseuds/ladycole
Summary: Harukawa Maki was certain of two things: One, humanity's survival depended upon the group's survival. Two, she was probably going to strangle half of the group.Harukawa Maki was uncertain of two things: One, keeping people at arm's length might not be in her best interests. Two, Momota Kaito might not be nearly as annoying as she'd like to believe.An AU based upon the CW's the 100!





	1. To The Ground

Solitary confinement. It would drive nearly any teenager up a wall. She was almost certain it did just that in most cases. Meal times were annoying, at best. Maybe, Harukawa Maki was the odd one out. She preferred to sit alone, eat alone, exist alone. Any attempt to include her was shot down. The more reckless, insistent pursuers would come face to face with her murderous glare. She was always the first to retreat back to her cell.

Three walls, one floor, all gray. The wall opposite to her cell door was a large window. The only view toward the outside world. Or what was left of it, anyway. The eerie green of Earth, though miles away from the Ark, was the only break from the monotonous life she led. Like most mornings, her gaze was transfixed on the window. Briefly, she wondered what it would be like to float freely in open space. Right, Maki reminded herself, she would be dead.

As a minor, she still had a few months until her eighteenth birthday. A few months until the damned Council would decide her fate. She knew what the answer would be already. To let her live was dangerous to the peace of the Ark. She knew a particular secret that threatened the safety of the last of the human race. Like parents she could hardly remember, she would be executed. Floated, as most people called it. Ejected into space. Even the most minor of transgressions were punishable by death. She didn't know who had decided upon such cruel rules, but she had little say in the manner. No one wanted to change rules agreed upon. Even if that agreement was 97 years ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door flew open. Two guards stepped in, shock batons raised defensively as if they feared she would lash out them. Her lips pressed into a thin line as her eyes narrowed. She considered it, for a few seconds. She wasn't old enough to be executed just yet. And she'd never been summoned for breakfast for the day.

“Prisoner 93, get up,” the first guard barked. She estimated he was in his late 30s. Average height and build. Short brown hair, dull brown eyes. He didn't stand out in any particular way, but she knew he wasn't one of the guards that usually handled the teenagers.

“...Why?” Maki hissed, instantly shifting into an uncooperative nature. Red eyes flickered from him to the door opened behind them. She realized that most of the other prisoners were being escorted... somewhere. Her gaze returned to the two guards as she remained positioned, back to the wall. “Why?!” she demanded again, her voice raised irritably. Unusual for the typically quiet loner.

The second guard, a woman, moved forward. She was lighter on her feet. More noticeable. Bright green eyes clashed with shoulder length black hair. Grabbing Maki by the wrist, she yanked her to her feet. “We're going,” the woman responded without any further explanation. Maki was silent, but she wriggled in the grasp. She attempted to plant her feet into the floor. Her protests left her open to being hit by the man's shock baton.

For a moment, she was frozen. She'd never experienced something like this. Electricity coursed through her veins, her body. Not in the energetic way one might like forward to something coming up either. She collapsed to her knees, breathless. She regained her senses after a moment and glared with reproach, “...Fine.” Stiffly, she joined the hoard of prisoners in the hallway. She studied them. A mixture of excitement and fear filled the air. Plenty of them were hooting and hollering, without a care in the world. Others were subdued and hesitant. When was the last time any of them had left the prison ward? No one could answer that. They were purposefully being ushered through hallways discretely. The group itself was noisy, but not a sound was heard from any of the doors they passed by.

Something was wrong. Inexplicably, undeniably wrong.

Was it related to that..? It had to be. The reason she was locked away. But... if so, why? What did they want from a bunch of children?

Maki found herself in one of two lines. Those ahead of her were being given bags. A metal band was placed upon each person's wrist. The council members themselves were administering each item. Her attention landed upon the woman at the end of her line, awaiting her. “Yukizome-sensei..!” she exclaimed, upon sighting her guardian and teacher. The woman who took her in, not long after her parents' untimely death. Not that they'd been together long, once the higher ups realized Maki knew the truth. Chisa was one of the youngest members of the Council, and head of the health department of the Ark. She'd temporarily taught the teenagers earth skills, not all that long ago. She'd personally taught Maki some first aid skills.

“Harukawa-chan,” she greeted softly, holding out a bag of supplies to the brunette. She then placed the band upon Maki's right wrist. Chisa pulled her in for a tight hug. “Don't move,” the woman murmured loud enough for only Maki to hear. “You're all being sent to the ground to see if Earth is survivable,” she explained, “We'll be monitoring everyone's health from here. I'll be monitoring your health.”

Maki was rigid for what felt like eternity. She understood the unspoken words: We're sacrificing a bunch of children, for the sake of humanity, against their wills. Part of her longed to run. To cower away from this unfair, unreasonable task. Earth wasn't supposed to be livable for another 300 years, at least. “I... I see,” she fumbled over her words as Chisa released her hold on her. No lesson could prepare her for what had to be death.

The brunette glanced at the man that had appeared by Chisa. Munakata Kyosuke. One of the Captains of the Council. She recalled he constantly sought power. Likely, he vied for the role of Chancellor. The most powerful piece on the chess board, just out of his grasp. This must have been his idea, she noted. Chisa trusted him. Perhaps Maki could too. Doubtful. He might not have been directly responsible for her parents being floated, but he certainly was responsible for many instances of floating. Every Council member was, even Chisa.

In order to survive, Maki couldn't trust anyone. Couldn't rely upon anyone. She preferred it that way. Shock turned back into her stoic expression. She moved from the docking bay to the drop ship. She weaved her way through, until she found a seat. She'd dream of earth many nights. What did air smell like? Hopefully, better than the stale air of this glorified space ship. What would wind or rain feel like? What would it be to see colors? Vivid colors that no textbook could capture. She wasn't supposed to be part of the generation that would know. She was supposed to be dead and gone, before humanity returned to the ground.

She almost missed the Chancellor, Kirigiri Jin, debriefing the selected prisoners. 100 of them, she knew now. He was careful not to give away anything that would lead to hysteria or alarm. The last thing they needed was to send panicked teenagers, unsupervised, to earth. More importantly, he promised a full pardon for all of those who could live functionally on the ground. Cheers erupted around the ship. Maki glowered to herself as he stepped through the doors. He was a coward, she mused. If he wanted to save the human race, he should have chosen willing volunteers. He should tell the people of the Ark the truth. He should have told everyone on this drop ship the truth. He should be strapped into one of these god awful seats. Instead he was on the other side of the glass door, initiating the launch sequence.

“Harukawa?” a gruff, male voice questioned. She wasn't listening. As their transport detached from the large space station, she was studying the various prisoners. The people she'd be living with for the next however long. She recognized two, sitting diagonally from her. Akamatsu Kaede and Saihara Shuichi from Farm Station. They'd been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. They'd been arrested together after illegally growing herbs to grow into medicine for a sick girl. Akamatsu had tried to befriend Maki on multiple occasions. She listed the blonde as annoying. Saihara was too shy, meek. He was resourceful though. That would be handy. Essential, even. “Harukawa..?” the voice repeated. Again, he was ignored.

Her gaze shifted to another recognizable person. Ouma Kokichi from Factory Station. A lying, unpredictable asshole. Even she wasn't sure why he was arrested. His story changed, every time he was asked about it. It tended to become more ridiculous, the more he was asked. He was insufferable. Maybe his intelligence would make his presence a little bit tolerable. That is, if he'd even cooperate. Lastly of those most notable was Kirigiri Kyouko of Alpha Station. The chancellor's daughter herself. Was she a criminal? Maki didn't recall ever seeing her during meals. If she wasn't, why was she here? Kyouko, as she remembered, was the youngest zero gravity mechanic in fifty years. Regardless of why she was here, she would be their best chance of making it through whatever would await them.

“Harumaki!” he demanded, the nickname slipping past his lips without second thought.

Her gaze snapped to the boy next to her. Momota Kaito. The only idiot foolish enough to approach her time and time again. Now that he had her attention, he grinned widely. A grin she had no desire to see ever again, if she was honest. He was known as Spacewalker. He'd gone on some walk outside of the Ark, wasting precious air on his excursion. He was nearly considered to be recruited for the guard, despite being seventeen. He'd thrown that all away for some stupid walk to see the stars.

“Do you want to die?” Maki snapped at him. His defensive skills would be useful. But now she'd never be able to retreat into her cell after meals to escape him. “I told you not to call me that too,” she grumbled. They hadn't reached earth yet, but her head was already pounding.

 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Kaito was blabbering something or other about his excitement for all of the things they could do on Earth. Maki was pretending to listen. She hadn't agreed to do anything with him, let alone share the same air space on the ground. Most of the teenagers seemed to share his sentiments, much to her chagrin. Why did he need to pick her out of the 98 other people on this ship? She probably didn't want to know.

She didn't have long to think about it thankfully, as small screens lit up around the drop ship. Kirigiri Jin's face appeared once again. Unlike their departure, this was a prerecorded message. They must have been planning this for some time, she realized. That was how expendable they were. Disgusting. Most of the group hadn't been given proper goodbyes with their families, had they? It wasn't like they had reason to think they wouldn't see their families again. Only two knew the truth. Herself, and Kirigiri Kyouko.

She supposed she should have paid more attention as Earth Skills were reiterated. She wondered how helpful they would be. Would the earth they were taught about compare to the radiation soaked earth they were practically exiled to? They were all space born, even the stupid Council.

“Harumaki!” Kaito exclaimed, over the video and over her thoughts, “We can go swimming! It's sort of like walking in zero gravity! We'll be the first humans to swim in nearly 100 years!” He was grinning widely, brightly. The supposedly same stupid grin upon his face when he reentered the Ark, after his space walk. The same grin he made whenever he'd try to befriend her during meal times. Idiotically confident. It felt impossible that he was months away from joining the Ark's guard.

“We don't even know how to swi--!” Maki began to protest. Her statement was cut off as the drop ship began to shake. They must have hit the atmosphere. Rather, they must have hit the atmosphere harder than they were supposed to. Somehow, Maki thought that didn't bode well. The droning message she hadn't been paying attention to cut off just as abruptly. Her thoughts drifted temporarily. Would the drop ship crash? Well, this would probably be a faster death than dying in that space station. Maybe less painful than being floated, too.

Her thoughts would go unanswered as the ship's parachute kicked in. Minutes, that felt like the longest hours of her life, passed by. The landing was rougher than probably intended. Everyone was shaken in their seats. If they were lucky, they'd only be a bit bruised and battered. They sat in stunned silence. Previous excitement was replaced by shock. No one was used to close encounters with death after all. Everyone seemed to contemplate what just happened.

Momota Kaito was first to undo the straps. He rose to his feet, stretching. “Look alive, guys!” his voice boomed, slicing through the quiet, “We're gonna be in the history books one day! Do you wanna be remembered as the most boring return to earth?!” She could imagine him landing on the moon, instead. Racing and leaping across the surface, laughing. Earth's gravity wouldn't allow him to bound that freely, but his reaction would be the same more or less. As Maki untangled herself from her seat, Kaito strode toward the door. His words inspired the others to get up and stop their moping.

“Wait,” Kyouko spoke as he reached for the lever. The girl strode forward, face to face with him. “If we open this door, we may face radiation poisoning.” The stark reminded of death once more stunned the group. The daughter of the chancellor was utterly serious. Her gaze cut straight through Kaito's wavering smile. She wasn't stating this out of fear. Rather, she looked entirely unaffected by the prospect of her death. Maki was probably one of the only ones unafraid of the other stoic girl.

“So what?” Kokichi prompted, when no one else dared speak up. His arms were crossed together behind his head. A shit eating grin spread across his face. The gravity of the situation seemed entirely lost upon him, almost as if he didn't belong there to begin with. “We'll either die in this boring, windowless junk! Or we could die, exploring the whole world!” he declared, as if he intended to rule the world. A few cheers echoed in agreement.

Kyouko's gaze was calculative as she looked at the boy. Then at the others. As a member of Ark Station, her presence was unwelcome among the prisoners. They eyed her with reproach and unease. She raised a hand to her chin in thought. “Very well,” she confirmed after decisive thought. She nodded to Kaito.

He hesitated at the sudden anticipation. Though he'd been looking forward to this moment all this time, to have it at hand? He was shaking in curiosity and trepidation. Steeling his nerves, he yanked the lever wide open. The large door hit the ground with a loud thump. A wave of fresh air washed through the first level of the drop ship. Maki had moved forward, during the earlier exchange. Air brushing against her skin made her stop in place.

She stood at the thresh hold, attempting to take in the scenery before her. No amount of textbooks could describe the greenness of the trees. The crisp scent of air. She wasn't one for being good with words, as it was. But the oxygen breathed on the Ark couldn't compare. She never wanted to smell its staleness, now that she was here. If the radiation levels were high enough to kill her? Maki wouldn't mind this being the last thing she remembered. It blew any other memory out of the park. She was breathless, trying to take it all in. If they lived, she wondered how anyone would tell their descendants. Generations from now? They would take this sight for granted.

“C'mon..!” Kaito chimed eagerly, grasping her wrist. They could gaze at this forever, he knew. He was just as starstruck. But this was their home now. They were going to build this land from the ground up. And there was much to see, beyond the trees that surrounded them. He pulled her forward, leading her out into the open. Watching her steps was something she'd done as a child. She felt childlike, child wonder as the grass crunched beneath her feet. She also forgot to shake free from his hold, until they were quite a few feet from the ship.

Maki huffed loudly as she snapped out of his grasp, “What are you doing? Also, don't even think about calling me that either.” Kaito smirked in response. Even with a second chance, she was going to be stubborn. With all the time in the world now, he was going to have to work on getting to open up. Unfortunately, not yet. They'd go their separate paths for the time being. As the group's medic of sorts, Maki had to check everyone for injuries. Kaito was assisting to set up tents and other necessities for living conditions.

Several hours passed until Kyouko approached Maki. She'd been the only one not to help in anyway, having disappeared into the forest. “You..,” Kyouko spoke, “Come with me. We landed on the wrong mountain. We'll starve at this rate.”

Red eyes narrowed as Maki studied the other girl. Starving was more than problematic. Chisa taught her about the systems. The last thing she wanted was to deal with delirious teenagers. “Where are we going, first?”

“Mount Weather,” she pointed across the way to a mountain just north of their location. “We'll find food and supplies at the base located there,” she explained, “however, a radiation soaked forest lies between us and our next meal.”

“...Fine,” Maki agreed reluctantly. She had no desire to do much assisting, but most would be too cowardly to risk the hike. She was going because it would keep herself alive. While she prepped her things for the journey, Kyouko rounded up a few more willing to go. Maki mused they were either too reckless or stupid to care about the dangers.

Map in hand, Kyouko lead the way. She had to, naturally. Map reading was a skill irrelevant in space. The walk was quiet, with both reserved girls in front. Maki could hear Akamatsu Kaede chattering away to Saihara and Yasuhiro Hagakure, a few paces behind them. She couldn't make out much for words, but she could hear the energy in her tone. “Why are you here, Kirigiri?” she spoke, low enough for the mechanic to hear.

“That's not important.”

“The others won't accept that.”

“Perhaps not, but you will.”

“...I guess I will,” Maki scoffed, her attention returning to the scenery. “But how long can you keep the others from knowing why they're here?” she prompted, knowing she'd receive no answer. She was content to move in silence. She noted the apparent lack of animals. They must have been wiped out by the radiation. Though a particular butterfly caught her eyes. Its wings were bright blue, almost luminescent in color. She paused, falling behind the others to study it. It defied any defined butterfly she'd learned about growing up. It was... mystic, for lack of better words.

“Harukawa-san, we're here!” Kaede called out to the brunette, snapping her out of her trance. Maki sped up to join them, staring at the river they stopped at. Kaito's earlier jest about swimming came to mind. Stupid. They needed to focus on getting across first.

“Don't worry,” Hagakure said, his tone laid-back and easygoing. He was testing out vines.

“Are... you sure that's safe?” Shuichi questioned hesitantly.

“Just watch!” Hagakura responded, unfazed by the other boy's concern. Tugging on a sturdy vine, he stepped back a few paces. Then he ran forward, launching himself across the river. His landing wasn't graceful by any means. He stood up, dusted himself off, then let out a boisterous laugh. He looked around a bit then spotted a sign. Rusty and old, yet still readable. “Mount Weather!” he cheered, holding it up for the others to see. Kaede and Shuichi cheered too.

Maki was about to move toward the vine herself, when something whizzed past her. It was so sudden, so jarring from the joy they all felt only seconds ago. Hagakure's celebrating was interrupted by an arrow lodged into his shoulder. It was as if everything they thought they knew came crashing to a halt all at once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Maybe... a little too much fun. But the groundwork is finally set up. Hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this is somewhat self indulgent. But it should be a good time. Updates will be slow!


End file.
